


Family Fun Time

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Family Fun Time

It was a bi-monthly trip the sisters took back to their home in Patch. Everyone they knew thought it was just to check on their dad who would be living alone while they are at Beacon, but no one knew the real reason behind the trips. No one other than Yang, Ruby, and their father, anyway.  
  
Swinging their front door open and breathing in the scent of their home, Yang promptly took her first steps back in the house in two long months. “I wonder if Dad’s gone out to get us something to drink as a welcome back gift. You know how he likes to spoil us.~”   
  
“He likes to spoil us because we spoil him every time we’re home for a week!~” Ruby cheered as she sped past her sister and headed straight for the couch. “We give him an amazing show and then let him join in! And there’s no denying how amazing it is every time!~” She watched her older sister close the door and strip as she made her way to the couch beside her. “It’s too bad mom and Raven never did this for Dad. They were missing out big time.”   
  
“Well, my mother just decided to up and leave shortly after your mom started getting involved. Guess the bitch couldn’t handle having a sexy older version of you in the house.” The elder sister quickly straddled her younger sister’s lap and looked into her eyes, noticing the pout on her face. “What? Did I say something wrong, Rubes?”   
  
“Do you not find me sexy, Yang…?” The look on her face and the slight pain in her voice made it clear that she had taken the blonde’s comment the wrong way.   
  
Sighing and gently flicking Ruby’s nose, the blonde placed a gentle kiss on the crimsonette’s forehead. “If you weren’t, would I secretly crawl into your bed back at Beacon and make out with you while our teammates are asleep? Or plan a trip back home every two months just to fuck you in front of our father before we both get our cunts filled by him?”   
  
Ruby couldn’t deny what Yang was saying was true. But what she said still made her feel a little inadequate to her mother, even if her daddy had filled her cunt more times than she cared to keep track of at this point. “Well… no… You wouldn’t…”   
  
“Exactly. And let’s not forget the time Nora dared us to strip and finger each other while she and Pyrrha watched!”   
  
“You didn’t let me sleep that night because you just wanted me to fuck you all night…”   
  
“Because why?” Yang asked, smiling and cupping her younger sister’s hands in her cheeks to force her silver eyes to meet her lavender ones. “Tell me why, Rubes.”   
  
“Be-Because you love me and find me sexy…?” She asked with a bit of hesitation and worry in her voice as she met her sister’s eyes. However, in a silent and surprising response, she quickly felt her lips be captured by the naked blonde’s in a passionate and loving kiss. It didn’t take long for the surprise to fade away and for the young team leader to simply melt into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around the other girl’s neck, she opened her mouth just enough to let a moan slip out and have it be taken by Yang.   


After feeling the crimsonette’s mouth open, the blonde quickly pushed her tongue through those soft lips. It quickly became a battle for dominance between the two, their lips parting just enough for their tongues to swirl around each other before quickly recapturing each other’s lips in a passionate kiss. The two continued their inner battle until Ruby quickly melted into her sister’s touch once again, the blonde resting a hand on her breasts and lightly squeezing it to elicit a moan from the younger girl.  
  
“Yang!~ That’s not fair!” Ruby pouted, turning her head to the side to her sister wasn’t able to look her in the eyes. “I was gonna win for once!” She did nothing to move Yang’s hand from her chest though, honestly loving the feeling of her warm hand on her body.   
  
Giving Ruby’s budding breast another squeeze or two, the brawler couldn’t help but giggle to see her leader pout. “Well, I can’t let my little sister win everything!~ I mean, Dad already loves fucking you more than he does me. He says you get tighter than I do and are more enthusiastic about it.” Yang smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Ruby’s cheek. “Now, why don’t you go get changed into something sexy for Pop before he gets home?~” She quickly got off her sister’s lap as she asked the question.   
  
“Got it!~” Ruby ran up the stair to her room, picking out her favorite lingerie that Taiyang had picked out for her. A red nightgown with a bit of frill on the bottom that was see through and clung almost perfectly to her sides whenever she sat in his lap with it on.   
  
Leaning her head back against the top of the couch, the blonde closed her eyes and smiled to herself, dropping her hand to her snatch and feeling just how wet it was from making out with Ruby. “You get me that wet and you wanna say I don’t find you sexy? Ruby Rose, I should spank you for that.~”   
  
“Well, why don’t you then?” The crimsonette’s voice echoed through the room from the top of the stairs before she sped in front of her older sister. Leaning over the coffee table and shaking her ass in front of her sister, she hoped it wouldn’t be long before she felt the warm, painful feeling of Yang’s had swatting at her cheeks. “Or do you wanna wait for dad to get home to give him a show?~”   
  
The front door swung open once again as Taiyang stepped through, a few bags of groceries in his hands. “Oh good! You girls are home! And already started with the show, I see.” Winking at his daughters, the grown man made his way to the kitchen and set the bags down. “Now, before you two get started with each other, I have a certain request this time.”   
  
“Oh? What’s that, Dad? Are you gonna brand us?” Yang teased, swatting Ruby’s rear end before making her way into the kitchen, not caring that her breasts heaved and bounced with each step she took.   
  
“Actually, yes!” The older blonde spoke with a matter-of-factly tone in his voice. Pulling out a thick piece of metal that was shaped just like the tattoo on his right arm, only smaller. “I had a branding symbol custom made for you two girls. Each of you will get it on your ass.”   
  
“Wait… Won’t that hurt…?” The younger sibling asked, making her way into the kitchen and hugging her father with all her might.   
  
“Well, it is like having the heat of fire pressed directly on your body. So, I’d assume so. It’s designed to react with aura though. I didn’t want you girls feeling too much pain, so you press it against your cheek…” He stopped and looked at Yang. “Come over here, darling. You know you love it when I treat you rough. This is a very rough thing to do normally.~” In the next second, Yang was standing next to him with her ass sticking out against his crotch. With a bit of a smirk on his lips, he took the metal and placed it just under his blonde daughter’s hips but still on her ass. “And activate your aura.”   
  
Taking a deep breath and nodding, Yang activated her aura and immediately felt a heat simmering on her lower cheek. It was so hot and it hurt so bad but it felt so good to have the heat on her body for once instead of coming from her. A loud, breathless moan left her lips as the metal only burned hotter and hotter against her skin, until it started to simmer and do its job, burning a mark against her skin. “It hurts so good!~” She bit hard on her lower lips to keep from screaming out in pleasure.   
  
After a moment or two, Taiyang swatted her other cheek and removed the metal from her skin. A perfect mark was burned into her body into the perfect shape of his tattoo. “And just like that, I’ve got you two branded as my own without having to wait for a few hours and causing you two more pain than you can handle.”   
  
“Yeah, Rubes! It wasn’t that bad!” Yang smiled, shaking her ass in front of her sister to show she was now property of Taiyang.   
  
“I.. I don’t know... “ Ruby said, still a bit hesitant about getting her father’s mark. “Can… Can I choose where I get it?”   
  
“Well, sure. I don’t see why not, sweetheart. Where would you like it.” Tai swung his youngest daughter in front of him to he could get a good look at her body. “Mmph. You look just like a younger version of your mother and a completely different, even sexier young woman at the same time. I love it.~”   
  
Both Yang and Taiyang watched her eyes sparkle at his sweet words and smiled to each other, but Ruby knew exactly where she wanted it now. Snatching the piece of metal, she placed it right over her pussy and between her hips. “I want it right here! That way if everyone will know I belong to you if they ever try anything!~”   
  
“Damn… Can’t deny that enthusiasm, can you?” Yang asked, staring up at her father and seeing the look of pure affection and love in his eyes. “Guess not.~”   
  
“Alright, Ruby. Let’s get to the couch and get you marked. Then I wanna see which one of you girls can give the better blowjob before it’s time for dinner.” Taking the brand from his daughter, he admired the craftsmanship as the three of them walked to the couch. “I still have no idea how they made it react to aura but still have it be so cheap.” Shrugging the thought away, he sat in the middle of the couch and sat Ruby on the coffee table. “Alright, you ready?”   
  
The young crimsonette nodded and moved her nightgown so her skin would be free reign for the brand. “Mhm!” She felt the cool tingle of the metal just above her slit before activating her aura and staring into her father’s loving gaze. The girl had no idea just how he did it, but everything he said and every time he gave her that look, her knees would go weak and her heart skip a beat for him. Biting her lower lip, the young girl completely forgot about the pain under her stomach as she got lost in that look of his. She had no idea how long it was when she realized the two of them were calling her name and teasing her body. “Huh…? Sorry!~”   
  
“Jeez, Ruby! You always get so lost in space whenever you stare at Dad…” Shaking her head, she kissed her little sister lovingly and laughed at the thought. “I know you’re in love with our old man, but come on, girl! Play hard to get sometimes!~”   
  
“Oh, shut it, Dragon. There’s nothing wrong with being in love with someone. It’s more than I could say I got from either of your mothers half the time. Well… not Summer. Summer loved me since school and she always gave me that look.” The older blonde shrugged and kissed his silver-eyed daughter with the same passion she eagerly returned to him. After a moment of tasting her soft lips, Tai pulled away and fished out his nine inch long and three inch thick cock and let it rest against his thigh. “So, who wants to go first?~”   
  
“I do!~” Ruby shouted, only to be beaten to the punch by Yang eagerly wrapping her lips around her old man’s shaft. “Yang!!” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
“It’s okay, Ruby.” Their father said, pulling her from the coffee table and onto the couch beside him, his fingers almost immediately finding their way inside her snatch and under her mark. Plunging his fingers as deep as they could go into his core, it wasn’t long until he had her moaning while Yang did her best to work his shaft.   
  
Swirling her tongue around his member, Yang greedily sucked his member to life, massaging his balls as she worked her magic. Over the years of letting Taiyang fuck them every two months for as much as he wanted, both of their throats had already molded into a perfect fit for his cock. Once his shaft was at full attention, she quickly bobbed her head along his member and dragged her tongue along the underside. Pulling herself back off the top and swirling her tongue around his tip, she stroked the length of his member as quickly as she could with her free hand while continuing to massage his sack with the other. She would’ve just earned a genuine moan from her old man if it wasn’t for Ruby capturing his lips in a loving and passionate kiss with no intention of letting them go. It was clear from looking at the way she kissed him that her enthusiasm for making him happy was on multiple levels that Yang would never match.   
  
Having a hand free, Taiyang tangled his fingers in his newly branded blonde’s locks before shoving her back down his cock until she was at the base. Holding her at the bottom of his cock, it wasn’t long before he felt her tongue dart out of her lips and stroke as much of his waiting ball sack as she sat and swallowing around his cock. Taiyang broke his kiss with his crimsonette daughter, keeping his fingers inside of her, and used his grip to pull Yang to off his cock until only the tip before quickly slamming her back down to the base and feeling her throat spasm around his cock as she gagged for air. “I keep telling you to always train that throat, Yang. Even if you fuck more people than Ruby and me, it’ll come in handy!~”   
  
The younger blonde said nothing, only moaned a response for her father as she was quickly facefucked. Soon, though she started keeping the pace on her own and moved his hand out of the way. Every time she would reach his base, Yang would kiss his pelvis and lick his sack before going back to the top and repeating the process over and over. It didn’t take long to earn and groan from the man as he held her to the base, refusing to let her up so he could dump his seed down her throat.   
  
Ruby watched with a twinkle of jealousy in her eye as she watched her favorite man in the world send the first bit of his load into her sister’s mouth and down her throat. That jealousy quickly changed into arousal, however, as she watched some of her father’s seed flood out of Yang’s mouth and drip down her chin and into Tai’s lap. “Oooohh….~” After another moment, she watched her sister’s lilac eyes open and be glazed over in lust and love as she still had a mouthful of cum. “Are… Are you gonna swallow that, Yang…?” Without giving an answer, the blonde closed her mouth and swallowed it all down, only opening it to show the two just how empty her mouth was now.   
  
“Well, I guess that’s your answer. And also your turn, Ruby. Go ahead and show me what you’ve got.” The older blonde ran his clean hand through her hair as he guided her between his legs, resting his cum coated member on her cheek. “Or are you going to let Yang beat you?~”   
  
“Well… I want you to fuck my face!~ Not like you had Yang do, but you just fuck my throat like it’s my cunt!” Her silver eyes gleamed hoped as she looked into his face.   
  
“Well, I can’t turn down a request like that.~” Taiyang picked up the little crimsonette and laid her on her back with her head on the arm of the couch, tilted back in a way for it to be a straight shot from her lips to her throat. “Stick out your tongue, dear.” He ordered her as he wafted his dripping cock above her nose, forcing her to take in his musky scent.   
  
As she pushed her tongue out of her mouth, she quickly felt the entirety of his length glide it’s way into her mouth. She eagerly sucked on his rigid length as it slid into her throat, forcing her tongue to slide along the top of his cock until he was hilted inside her mouth and his balls rested snuggly against her nostrils. “Mmmmm!~” She adored the taste of her father’s cock, finding it to be her third favorite thing in the world. So as he started pumping his meat down her throat and coating her tongue and upper lip in his seed, she was on cloud nine, swallowing around his member constantly.   
  
Each and every pump Tai made had a steady pace to it that soon sped up, only to peak when his balls slapped against her nose each and every second. Finding Ruby’s throat to be the perfect fit for his cock, it wasn’t long before he was already groaning and moaning while fucking his daughter’s face. “Shit, either your sister made me extra sensitive or you’re extra eager to swallow my cum, Ruby!~” Reaching down to grip her throat, the older blonde gave one final pump before throwing his head back and sending rope after rope of cum down his youngest’s throat, eliciting an excited moan from the girl as she swallowed down every drop her had to give her.   
  
Looking from the corner of her eyes, Yang could see her father fall back into the cushioned chair beside the couch and leak a bit more cum from his tip. “So, Dad…” She started, coming back to her senses a bit from the forced facefucking earlier. “What’s next? Do we both get to ride your cock and see who can hold the most cum?~”   
  
“Of course! But Ruby goes first this time.~”


End file.
